Knocking on Satan's Door
Knockin on Satan's Door is the second part of a two-part episode of 16, Pregnant, and Unleashed! The first part of the two part episode was Highway to Heaven. It may be a possible crossover between Ys, Skylanders, and SpongeBob. Series 16, Pregnant, and Unleashed! Season 1, Episode 4 Plot The Bikini Bottom and Quahog news stations team up to recap the events of Highway to Heaven. Maleficent however, despite being defeated by the Skylanders, will not give up. Now a greater threat to Bikini Bottom than the Annoying Spongeclones is now an evil sect known as the Kasai. Tom Tucker asks Mater whether backward driving is safe, but Mater takes off backward, ramming through different shows (a parody of The Naked Gun) and runs down Homer Simpson (a parody of The Simpsons) and the house falls into ruin and Mater jumps a Tyrannosaurus, who laughs in a high-pitched insane tone. The episode (excluding the opening) begins with Ash and May falling in love and kissing. They are so in love with each other at the time that they avoided being disturbed by Ickis. However, they are in danger, because of the Kasai, but Ash protected May from the Kasai, but his Pokemon were assisted by a Skylander named Viral Death, who sliced the Kasai. Viral Death then told Ash that the Kasai will rise up. This is when the Skylanders declared war on the Kasai. The battles raged on in Bikini Bottom, Felghana, Hoenn, Quahog, and Springfield. This raged on for a week and the Skylanders had assisted local residents of the battlefields, giving the Kasai a disadvantage. Peter, who remembered his submarine, used the sub to investigate what is now left of Genos Island, where a Skylander named Genos defeated a demon known as Galbalan a long time ago. He discovers the Brave Sword, a fabled holy sword. He then gave the sword to Pika Kang, Viral Death, and Kitty Pat, who were fighting the Kasai in the Illburns Ruins. This sword gave the Skylanders back an advantage over the Kasai by allowing them to break magical barriers. The Skylanders achieved victory soon later. Redmont began trading with Bikini Bottom, Quahog, and Springfield, along with all towns in Hoenn, and honored the Skylanders. Maleficent, disappeared, unknown from this point... Characters (main and minor) Reporter fish Ollie Williams Tom Tucker Mater Homer Simpson Bart Simpson Peter Griffin Ickis Ash Ketchum May Birch Elena Stoddart (seen singing "Everytime We Touch" in a slow version) Tyrannosaurus (seen insanely laughing when Mater ran over Homer) Skylanders Spyro Cynder Stealth Elf Boomer Zap Gill Grunt Trigger Happy Pika Kang Kitty Pat Viral Death Bash Warnado Eruptor Villains Barney (seen killed by Bart) Maleficent The Kasai Annoying Spongeclones (mentioned) Locations Felghana Quahog Springfield Hoenn Bikini Bottom Music Elena sings, "Every Time We Touch" while Mater was ramming through a forest in Felghana. May sings, "Kiss the Girl" while she and Ash kiss in front of Ickis. You hear "Indestructible" when the Skylanders were fighting the Kasai. May sings "Romeo and Juliet" when SpongeBob sings "Goofy Goober Rock" in order to transform into a wizard to defeat Maleficent.